


A Reject Town

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Nothing to do with the day of publishing, Totally original concept of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: Something dark has affected the Crystal Gems, everyone in town can feel it. But what can they do about it, when they don't know what the problem is?A totally original concept that was not based on any other author's work.





	1. What happened, Steven?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319291) by [airamcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg). 



It was strange that he didn’t respond to her calls that morning. But when she came by for training and the Temple greeted her with silence... that was when she knew something had gone wrong. 

Two days of fear and uncertainty later, they returned, but they weren’t the same. 

He started coming over more and more often, but he never seemed be with her. His mind was always occupied. Eyes shadowed by bags. He wouldn’t talk about it. The others weren’t better. 

Their shared silence worried and frustrated her. She was Crystal Gem too, was’t she? She deserved to know.

 


	2. Is something wrong, Garnet?

He kept spotting her on the boardwalk. At first he tried not to be nosy and avoid her. He knew things were awkward ever since his infamous love letter fiasco. But after seeing her staring out at the ocean at least ten times that week, he knew he had to do something. He approached her from behind, but she was sharp. She turned her head and spoke before he could reach her.

“There’s nothing you can do.”

There was no anger in her voice, but she said it in such a way that he knew it’d be unwise to disagree.


	3. Are you alright, Amethyst?

Another request. Nothing new about that. From and old friend. Nothing new about that. The old friend served as her model. If she had a nickel for every time they had done this…

She felt it as soon as the gem lifted the curtains of the small garage: The air around her was stiff, sad, seething...

“I want- a painting,” she slightly sobbed.

The artist wanted to ask questions, but she just took a stool, sat, and shifted. So she painted.

When it was done, she showed her friend and asked how she felt about the muscles.

“...I don’t know.”


	4. Please, Pearl?

First he was worried, then he was denied explanations three times over, and now he had only one option left. All he knew: they were gone for two days (over which he had his Relaxing Music CD on loop) and after they returned no one, not even his son, would speak to him about it. But there was one gem he hadn’t come to.

“Pearl. I need to know. Can you tell me anything about what happened?”

Surprised by his forwardness, she put her hands to her mouth and tears began to fall. He watched her crumble with desperate eyes.


	5. A Reject Town

It was a reject town-

Rejected by its guardians, who could not focus on them. Who could only give thought to the burdens they beared.

When the guardians bear a burden, the people they protect bear it with them. And even if they couldn’t identify its source, Beach City felt a crushing blow the weeks following the Crystal Gem’s short departure.

They were all terribly aware of the young boy’s glassy eyes. The purple woman’s increased eating habits. The stoic woman’s aura of loss. And from the beach house itself they all could hear songs of a love long dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was my April Fools contribution. It's a remix (alternate perspective) of a great drabble series by the amazing airamcg called A Perfect World. Please be sure to check their fic out as well, it'll clear up a lot about this one.


End file.
